Wilting Heart
by randomlass
Summary: Prequel to Raph's Girl! Shattered and Broken, she tries to runaway, her family her true enemy. She was expecting an escape, but she didn't expect to fall in love in love...RaphOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; but I do own my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Cuts and bruises were hidden by long sleeved shirts and jeans; she cried as she huddled in the corner of her abusive boyfriend's room, she was only going out with him because her parents set them up.

"I don't wanna be here anymore," she whimpered, "Mom, Dad…why did you betray me?"

She covered her face with her hands, and her body rocked as sobs wrenched through her body. The sound of the drunken man snoring made her look up with tear covered eyes, and she stood up, and snuck out, to the only place she would go.

It felt like hours to her, but when she arrived in the park she sat down on the nearest bench a breathed in the night air, and buried her head into her turtle neck sweater. She was happy it was autumn, her favorite season. She winced as she leaned against the bench.

She had no idea that the bench was already occupied, and by a grumpy guy in a trench coat.

"Excuse me," she turned to him.

"Oh…sorry," she faked a smile, rubbing her bruised arms out of habit, "I don't really get out much."

The guy stared at her like she was crazy, but turned away from her.

"You're pretty bad a fakin' smiles," his thick Brookline accent stated. She bowed her head in shame.

"Oh," she sighed, wincing as she touched a new bruise on her upper arm as she brushed it lightly.

"What's with all dat wincing?" he turned to her; she could feel his eyes drilling right through her. She looked away, tears brimming her eyes.

"I can't…" she whispered.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Then I can't…" her voice trailed off, seeing the familiar drunken figure searching the park…for her. He knew she would come here.

"I have to go," she said hurriedly and stood up, only to draw the attention of the drunken figure. She would be in for it when she got home that night.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

Yeah, I know the chapter is short…sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMNT…but I do own my OCs!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

She sobbed as he back handed her, she looked at him with hurting eyes.

"You bitch, I thought I told you to stay inside," he growled.

"Derek I'm sorry," she whimpered as she rubbed her swore cheek. He frowned, giving her a dark look.

"Nina, I asked you to (hic) stay here, your parents gave you to me," he hiccupped, "I can do whatever the fuckin' want with ya, ya got it." She nodded letting out a dry sob.

He smirked, bending down, and pulling her into a forceful kiss, making her nearly gag from the taste of beer. He broke the kiss, and the smirk grew seeing the fear in her eyes. He exited the room, and grabbed a pack of ice, handing it to her.

"I don't want to see swelling," he whispered, "so here." She took it with trembling hands, and put it on the hurting cheek.

"I won't be back till dawn," he said, "I want you to stay here, okay?" She nodded, he wasn't good at seeing if she was lying or not. She was going to run, and he wasn't going to stop her.

He left, leaving her plenty of time to pack a bag, and run to a friend's apartment, if her parents didn't convince them to join on their side, and put them against her.

**-Two hours later-**

She stood in front of the old bookshop, across from the Second Time Around antique shop, she knocked on the door, hoping that Marisa would answer. She sighed seeing the woman answer the door.

"Nina?" Marisa asked.

"Can I please stay here?" she asked, "I have no where to go."

"What about…"

"Don't say his name," Nina glanced around, "can I watch your store when you go out of town?"

"Uh…sure," Marisa blinked, "actually…you can have it."

"Why?" she blinked.

"Because, I know what he's doing to you," Marisa rolled her eyes, "we ain't soul sisters for nothin'."

Nina looked at her feet rubbing her arms, and then looked up at Marisa, "He can't find me."

"Because if he does," Marisa pulled Nina into a hug, "he'll hurt you…and I can't stand seeing my sister hurt."

"I know but," Nina closed her eyes, "my parents had an arranged marriage, and they treat it like a business partnership, they are never happy."

"Heh, at least they didn't marry on false love," Marisa smirked. She shook her head.

"Marisa, are you really going to give me your shop?" she asked.

"Nina, before all this shit happened I already gave it to you…until Derek came into the picture," Marisa smiled, "Now get inside before he shows up…this would be the last place that dumb assed thing would look." Nina nodded a bit, but frowned.

"He's smarter than he looks," she whispered, she suddenly had the feeling she was being watched, but it was comforting.

**-One Hour Later-**

Marisa growled, examining the red mark on Nina's face.

"That bastard is so going to get it," Marisa stood up, grabbing some pain killers, and a bottled water and handed them to Nina. Nina looked at the ground, rubbing her arms, and winced when she touched a new bruise.

"Nina…this isn't healthy," Marisa sat down in front of her friend, "you should have came to me when this started."

"I couldn't…he threatened to kill you," she whimpered. Marisa made her lips a straight line, and shook her head.

"He couldn't kill me even if he tried," Marisa finally said, "he's too much of a bastard to do that."

"But…" Nina began.

"No buts," Marisa's phone rang, "Ooo, why would he be calling now?"

"Marisa…do you have a boyfriend?" Nina blinked.

"Nope, he's an old family friend," Marisa said, "you met him remember? Arnold."

"He said he preferred to be called Casey," Nina stated.

"Well…yeah," Marisa shook her head, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hey, Mare…its Casey."_

"I guessed it was you…and don't call me Mare," Marisa frowned, "so what's up?"

"_I was wonderin' if you got that book?"_ he asked.

"Oh…that book you were planning on getting for your girlfriend," Marisa nodded, "it came in this morning, I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer."

Nina couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Casey hold on," Marisa looked at Nina, "don't laugh at him!"

"I'm sorry…but he has a girlfriend?" she blinked.

"_Tell Nina I said hi,"_ Casey suddenly said.

"Casey says hi," Marisa rolled her eyes.

"Tell him…uh…something!" Nina stood up, rubbing her arms.

"Nina says something back," Marisa said.

"_Well…do you mind if I come pick up that book tonight…and I thought Nina was with that Derek dude,"_ Casey wondered on the other end.

"Casey…she ran away," Marisa stated.

"_Give me an explanation when I get there,"_ Casey stated before hanging up.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; all I own are my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"HE DID WHAT TO HER!?"

Nina winced at how loud he was…plus one of the cuts on her arms reopened due to her rubbing her arms so much.

"Casey…not so loud," Marisa frowned.

"Casey, she's still alive," Marisa bit her lip, and glanced at Nina, eyes widening noticing the blood, "Casey, get the first aid kit."

"On it Mar…" she sent him a glare, "Marisa." Casey shook his head.

"I bet if she knew Raph that guy would be dead by now," Casey muttered under his breath after he left the room. He looked in the bathroom, pulling out the first aid kit and exited, hurrying off to the other room. He stopped seeing Marisa had Nina's shirt had been removed, showing her white bra. His eyes widened on the many cuts and bruises on her arms, stomach, and back.

She had been in hell for fourteen months.

"Casey, don't just stand there, give me the kit," Marisa held out her hand impatiently.

"_Damn she reminds me of Leo,"_ he cringed, _"and I've known her since I was three."_

Marisa took the first aid kit from Casey, and began to disinfect the wound, and then wrapped it in gauze. She then grabbed her friend's shirt and tossed it to Casey.

"Casey, I have a washing machine and drier in the basement, could you put that in there?" Marisa asked.

"Sure," he frowned, _"Even thought it's a woman's job."_

Nina sat there as Marisa studied her other cuts and bruises, on particularly fresh one was in between her shoulders. She touched it, and Nina didn't hesitate to yelp. Marisa then looked at her stomach, and old bruise was there, it was ugly and yellow, and not to mention huge.

"Nina, what did you do to make him mad at you?" she finally asked.

"I don't know," Nina whimpered.

"Marisa, maybe I should take Nina on a walk," Casey suggested as he returned, "I mean…Derek will eventually find her here."

"I know but…" Marisa began.

"_She is full of childlike wonders,"_ Casey shook his head, "Marisa, if you want her to be safe, then I have to take her somewhere where I'll know she'll be safe."

"Casey…I trust you, but what about your girlfriend?" Marisa asked.

"That's where I'm taking her," Casey stated, "she and I will protect her…and find a way for that bastard not to recognize her."

"We could dye her hair black," Marisa suggested, taking a strand of Nina's dirty blonde hair in her hand.

"Nah, to obvious," Casey shook his head, "we might just dye it dark brown." Nina stayed quite watching the two, her eyes were hoping.

"Marisa…let him do it," she whispered.

"Okay…as soon as you can, stop wearing those shirts okay?" Marisa tried to hug Nina without hurting her, but felt Nina wince.

"Okay," Nina whispered.

"Casey…turn around so she can get dressed," Marisa ordered.

"_Yup, definitely Leo,"_ Casey thought as he turned around, _"maybe I should call Raph…he's willing to do anything to protect a girl…maybe he's willing to do this…or he might go out a flat out kill the guy."_

"Casey…You're lost in your own thoughts," Marisa sang.

"So…Nina, are ya ready?" Casey asked, turning to look at her. She was covered, but she sure had a bruise on her face.

"Umm…let's get goin', and Marisa, my girlfriend will do as much as she can for her okay?" Casey looked at his friend, only to receive a nod.

"Just make sure that nobody hurts her," Marisa warned, "or I'll do what I did to you when we were six."

"Heh, you wouldn't dare," Casey challenged.

"I wedgied a guy last week just because he pissed me off," Marisa looked at her nails, drumming them in the air.

"Okay…I won't let anybody hurt her," Casey gulped, still remembering when he cheesed her off when they were kids. Sometimes he could feel the wedgies.

He visibly cringed.

"Good," Marisa grinned.

**-Fifteen Minutes later-**

"April she's just a friend!" Casey cried.

"Arnold Casey Jones, how dare you say she's just a friend," April glared, "You were…"

"I was protecting her…from that thing her parents set her up with," Casey argued.

Nina had a panicked look on her face; she didn't like it when people fought.

"How do I know you're lying?" April asked, frowning. Nina began rubbing her arms again, and she cringed touching the cut that had reopened.

"Casey…what happened to her?" April said in alarm. Nina blinked, seeing that she changed her mood easily.

"Look…she was abused by her so called boyfriend," Casey shook his head, "I only brought her here because he won't even think about lookin' here…do you have any dark brown hair dye."

"Casey, you're changing the subject," April glared.

"No, we need to hide her in anyway we can," Casey said, "plus…I don't think the guys would appreciate protecting her from…"

"Casey, he might find her here," April shook her head, "why not?"

"April…come on," Casey said.

"Um…can I use your bathroom?" Nina suddenly asked.

"Sure," April nodded, "it's that door right there."

"Thank you," Nina stood up and scurried to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"I was thinking about callin' Raph, you know, to keep an eye on her," Casey said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Casey," April said, "I mean…is he going to be the only one keeping an eye on her?"

"Look…I've known Nina longer than I've known you guys," Casey paused, "I know the person who owns the book shop from across the street since I was in diapers. I think Raph is the only one of the guys I can trust with watching her." April nodded.

"So, is he going to have to keep this secret?" April asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Casey nodded. April's Shell Cell rang.

"Hello?" she blinked.

"_Hey April, it's Don,"_ Donatello's voice rang at the other end, _"Raph has gone topside again…and we're wondering if he's over there."_

"No, he's not," April said, "but we'll keep an eye out for him."

"_Thanks,"_ and then Don hung up.

"You got to call his Shell Cell," April stated, "I think he and Leo had another argument."

"Who's Leo?"

They turned to see Nina standing there, with a confused look on her face.

Casey couldn't help but frown a bit; April didn't even notice the bruise on her cheek.

"Umm...he's…a friend," April explained. Nina nodded a bit, but smiled.

"Oh…okay," she bit her lip, "I just want to thank you for your hospitality, is there anyway that I could help?" April couldn't help but blink.

"You don't need to…" April began.

"But I want to," Nina pleaded. Casey grinned, earning a glare from April.

"Casey…don't," she growled.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine," Casey said.

"Who?" Nina asked.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, but I do own my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Nina sat there as April took a look at her arms. She wished that she was raised in a welcoming environment like this.

"He really did a number on you, didn't he?" April asked, she looked at the bruise on her back, and visibly winced, "What did he use? A baseball bat?"

"Only once, when he was really drunk," Nina whispered, looking at her hands.

"Nina," she looked up at April, she could see the woman's pleading eyes, "What exactly did he do to you?"

"He only beat me…he didn't try to…he promised me he wouldn't," Nina panicked.

"Did you make a deal with him?" April asked. Nina's eyes widened and she bit her lip.

"I promised I wouldn't run away," her voice shook as she murmured those haunting words. April couldn't help but panic. If this guy did recognize her after this makeover…and if Raph didn't agree with the deal with Casey, Nina was doomed, and she would have the most unthinkable thing done to her.

Nina would loose her innocence, and maybe her life.

* * *

"Come on Raph," Casey said, following his best friend out of the bar.

"Why should I?" Raph turned, his fedora tipped over his eyes, but he could still see the scowl on his face, "what if she ends up bein' like all the others that have seen me?"

"Because Raph…she needs this," Casey pleaded.

"Oh…and why does she need my protection…she probably won't appreciate it like all the other stinkin' people out there," Raph growled.

"She needs help Raph," Casey rose his voice, "She is being chased down by some punk that would never appreciate her…nobody in her family appreciated her, she was raised in an environment that women where just items…things that could be easily disposed of…she's lucky her father remarried her real mother after living fifteen years with step mothers treating her like slop. I know you had to grow up hiding…but most of her life she's wanted to hide."

"Ya got a point, bonehead," Raph commented.

"Because I think you two will get along more than you think," Casey stated.

"I swear if she screams or faints…I'm leavin', ya got that Case," Raph frowned.

"Okay," Casey nodded, "And why in hell were you in a bar?"

"Because…" Raph shrugged, "I like the smell."

* * *

April smiled just seeing Nina asleep.

Why would anybody treat someone as sweet as her like that?

She looked up seeing Casey entering the room, with a very peeved Raph. Casey did convince him to come here.

She couldn't help but wonder why he tensed seeing her.

"Casey…you know her?" Raph suddenly asked.

"Yeah…longer than I've known you guys, why?" Casey asked.

"I uh, kinda seen her before," he seemed quite nervous, "like hours ago."

"You mean…she ran off earlier?" Casey asked.

Raph nodded, "She actually saw some guy…and kinda ran off."

"Derek," Casey narrowed his eyes.

"Who?" Raph asked, eyes narrowing.

"The guy was Derek…her boyfriend," April whispered, "boyfriend given to her by her parents."

"I thought they didn't do that shit anymore," Raph muttered. Casey nudged Nina trying to wake her up…he ended up startling her, and she went into a fetal position, eyes shut tightly.

"Casey," April glared. Casey smiled sheepishly.

"Nina…it's me Casey," he finally whispered, getting her to calm down a bit.

"I'm sorry…it's a habit," Nina whimpered. Casey nodded, and glanced at Raph, who was still wearing his fedora and hat, and noticed April sending Raph a confused look.

"Nina…" she straightened up, the mark on her face was now a bruise, and Casey winced seeing it. He was glad she didn't go crazy with all that Derek had done to her. He noticed April made her change her shirt to a tank top so that she could have a better look at her. Nina was filthy, and he was surprised he didn't notice this before.

"This is my friend Raph," Casey pointed at Raph. He noticed that Nina recognized him as well, because she looked at her hands, biting her lip.

"I guess you know my secret now," she seemed a bit hurt. He glanced at Raph, and sent him a look.

"I'm sorry," Raph said. He hadn't gotten a good look at her before, if he looked past the cuts and bruises he could see a very beautiful young woman, but she seemed broken beyond repair.

He felt sorry for her.

"Nina, why don't we get you something to drink, and then…you and Raph can get fully introduced," April suggested. Nina nodded a bit. Minutes later Nina was holding a mug of hot chocolate, and was looking over Raph…his disguise was off…and he was surprised that she wasn't screaming…or fainting just staring, with a blank expression.

She finally smiled. He was surprised when she accepted him, but she sure as hell had a killer smile; he could tell this one was real.

"_Okay, that was the easy part,"_ Casey grinned, _"now for the hard part."_

"Raph…since I filled you in on, Derek," he got a sour look on his face, "I was wonderin' if you could keep an eye out for her…we will be giving her a full on makeover."

"Like…dyin' her hair and all that jazz?" Raph asked.

"Yup, all that jazz," Casey grinned a bit, looking at Nina.

Nina looked at Casey sipping her hot chocolate…she had this odd feeling…something was going to break his relationship with April.

They seemed too different; ever since she met them…all they ever did was fight…

Would that happen to her?

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

I hope how she reacted to Raph was to your liking…I'M BEGGING YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY OCS, I DON'T OWN TMNT!

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Nina sat there examine herself in the mirror, dark brown hair replaced her once dirty blonde locks, she was now clean, and she wasn't confusing dirt as bruises any longer.

She blushed seeing Raph staring at her. She could tell he didn't trust her fully, but she knew eventually they would be close friends…

At least she hoped.

Raph looked at her, he hardly recognized her, and nearly half her hair was chopped off, and was now dark brown. He couldn't believe all the cuts and bruises…even more then Leo had gotten being thrown through April's window, unconscious. Talking to her made him see that she is a broken spirit, down on herself, and had a sweet smile. He just couldn't find it in his heart to truly trust her yet…sure Casey has known her longer than he knew them…but still…

Could she be trusted?

* * *

"Where is she?" Derek glared at Marisa as she washed her counter.

"I told you, I don't know," Marisa glared at him, "she probably ran off because of all the shit you do to her…and she has done nothing to you."

"You're lying," the dark haired man walked up to Marisa, and glared down at her.

"How can you tell if I'm lying or not?" Marisa got on her toes trying to look intimidating, only to have him take a hold of her wrists.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, GOD DAMN IT!" he shouted.

"I don't know!" Marisa cried. He began to squeeze her wrists, and she closed her eyes in pain.

"It will only stop if you tell me where Nina is," he frowned. Marisa let out a whimper, debating in her mind.

"She's with a friend you haven't met, that's all I'm going to tell you," she gasped from pain.

Derek let go of her wrists, walking towards the door, "What's her name?"

"His name…and that I refuse to tell you," Marisa growled.

"Fine, be that way," Derek frowned, "after I kill her, I'll kill you."

Marisa's eyes widened, "What have I done?"

* * *

Nina blinked as April examined her arm, the cut had reopened.

"Nina…I think you should go to a doctor to get stitches," April bit her lip, wrapping fresh gauze around it.

"But then…Derek would find me," Nina bit her lip, "and I don't want to go back, I can't go back…"

"Nina, you have to get stitches," April frowned, _"this girl is even more stubborn than Raph."_

"Only if it's…Doctor Linkin," Nina finally said, "he's the only doctor I can really trust." April nodded, exiting the bathroom, only to bump into Raph.

"_Picky, isn't she,"_ April sighed.

"What took ya so long?" Raph asked. Nina blinked, and looked at her freshly wrapped arm.

"Sorry Raph," April smiled innocently.

Nina looked up and made eye contact with Raph, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones. Nina felt like she was being pushed away from all her troubles, but she snapped out of it when he said something, and brushed past them.

What just happened?

Raph couldn't believe what had just happened…he had never felt this before.

And he didn't even trust her. All he did was make eye contact made him forget about his shitty life that he had to go through…hiding and fighting to survive…but he was raised in an environment full of love.

Even though it kills him to say that, he loved his brothers…some of the time.

But her eyes, such a deep blue reminding him of night…He wanted stare at them for hours.

"_WTF?"_ Raph thought, _"how can I know if I can trust her or not? She may have been abused, but how can I just go out and trust her…WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?"_

"Raph…are you okay?" April asked, watching as he started to close the bathroom door. He just sent her a dirty look before closing the door.

"I'll take that as a no," April turned to Nina.

"So…where do we go to see this Dr. Linkin?" April asked.

**-The next day-**

Raph scowled, tipping his fedora to cover his face.

Right now, he wanted to strangle April for making him take her to this Dr. Linkin. He kept on glancing at Nina…seeing that she was trying to stay as close to him as possible.

For some ironic reason it made him want to hold her. He mentally punched himself.

He just met her, and he wanted to hold her in his arms. Sure she was pretty, but how can he trust her if he just met her…and doesn't know anything about her except that she was abused by her 'boyfriend' that her god for saken parents made her go out with.

Man…life sucks.

"Raph?" he stopped, turning to see that she stopped, "do you want to stay out here, while I go in?"

He couldn't help but wonder why she was going to the doctor in the first place.

"Whatever," he said; noticing the sign next to the door, telling them it was the doctor's office.

He was going to be standing out there…he didn't like doctors too much. He has always hated needles. Whenever Donatello had to give him stitches, he would have to be tied down, or held down in order to get stitches, or whenever Don got the chance…a shot. That's how much he hated needles.

"Well…okay, just meet me out here in an hour," Nina said, entering the office.

He inwardly groaned, _"Great, I'm takin' orders from a girl...Casey I'm so going to get you for this!"_

**-One hour later-**

Raph leaned on the wall of the building, watching as people exit.

Still no Nina and he was starting to worry.

Two minutes later, Nina finally exited the office; she was holding her arm strangely.

"What did they do to ya?" Raph found himself blurting out.

"I had to get stitches," she turned to him, a bit startled by his outburst. Raph frowned.

Stitches were a fuckin' pain in the rear.

"What for?" he asked.

"Three weeks ago, I snuck out of Derek's apartment," Nina bit her lip, "I came back…and he was waiting for me…drunk, and holding a butcher knife…he stabbed me in the arm." Raph winced…what kind of bastard would do that for only having their girl just go out.

He stopped when Nina stopped dead in her tracks as a man stormed past her bumping into her.

He just knew who this guy was…

It was Derek…and he had a feeling something was about to happen.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, all I own are my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"Watch where you're going Bitch," Derek glared at Nina, barely recognizing her.

"I'm…sorry," she said softly, she was startled having Raph push her forward and walking her towards the park.

She didn't realize she was hyperventilating until Raph made her sit down.

"Thank you," she looked at Raph, her eyes were full of fear.

"No problem," he said. Nina bit her lip.

"Raph."

"Yeah?" he blinked.

"When I was little…I always wanted to meet a guy who would protect me," she looked at her hands, "but my parents said that it would never happen…because they would be finding my future husband…just like their parents did to them, and before that, and before that, I didn't want to be like them, so when they met Derek, they set us up…and I had to go live with him, they told me that I had to stop going to school."

Raph couldn't help but become confused.

Even Casey didn't know this…why would she tell him this?

"Why are you tellin' me this?" Raph asked skeptically.

"Because…Casey just wouldn't understand…" Nina looked at him, "most of my friends don't get me…I'm not…that social."

"And that's because…" Raph said.

"My parents…they were cruel to each other…sending nasty glares to me and each other," she paused, "my parents didn't want to see me happy, because they were never happy."

Raph suddenly had the feeling they were being watched.

* * *

Derek stood there, watching as the girl being pushed to her park, by what he thought was her boyfriend.

Was that Nina?

She may have not had her long blonde hair, but she sure looked like Nina.

"Note to self, keep an eye on that girl," Derek whispered to himself before following.

Derek watched as she talked to the mysterious stranger.

She sounded so much like Nina, but the more she spoke he realized…it was Nina.

Derek narrowed his eyes. The next time she was alone…he'll strike, and she will be just a faded memory.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

Sorry this chapter is so short!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, but I do own my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

It had been two weeks since that last encounter with Derek, her bruises had for the most part faded, the really bad ones weren't as large and dark anymore, and her true personality began to show.

"Ya can't be serious!" Raph shook his head as Nina stood there with her arms crossed.

"I am being serious," she glared.

"Ya want me to take you to a movie…when ya could've gone to one with April last week," Raph stated.

"I had to help my friend out, while she was going to Kentucky," Nina defended, "and no…I just meant that we should go for a walk or something."

Raph rolled his eyes.

"Fine…I'll just tell my brothers that I'm goin' to be goin' solo tonight then," Raph stated.

"Good," Nina smiled. Raph couldn't help but grin back, the bruise on her face was faded, but it was still visible. Her dark blue eyes were now lively, but the still held some pain in them.

"_She is so cute when she smiles,"_ Raph thought. He mentally kicked himself.

"Well…see you tonight then," she smiled.

Raph nodded as she patted him on the cheek and walked past him. He couldn't help but start rubbing that cheek, smiling.

**-That Night-**

"Okay…so the reason why we're in the bad part of town is so you can kick Purple Dragon butt?" Nina asked, "I haven't even heard of the purple dragons." She gripped onto the grocery bags tightly

"Nina, where have you been for all your life?" Raph asked.

"I wasn't allowed to watch the news," she stated. Raph couldn't help but become a bit more protective over her…she hadn't even heard of the PURPLE DRAGONS! She was in for a big wake up call.

He smirked hearing a near by cry for help.

"You stay here, and if you see someone suspicious, then run, ya got it," Raph looked at her, a serious look on his face.

Nina merely nodded watching as he ran off to where the cry for help was called.

She couldn't believe she met him, he may have been a hothead…but he was a big ol' softy…but she would never tell him that.

"Please hurry," she whispered. Her eyes widened when she felt someone grab her from behind, making her drop the groceries. Just as she was about to let out a cry for help, someone placed their hand over her mouth, and she let out muffled cries for help as she was dragged to the back of a van.

Her world went black.

* * *

Raph smirked watching as the Purple Dragons scrambled off; he glanced at the young woman. She was only a teenaged girl…from the looks of it, fifteen, and tough. He noticed her purse had its contents diffused on the ground. She was just coming home from babysitting. But something didn't seem right about her…why did she look like a tough girl?

He watched her as she grabbed her things and scampered off. He turned and exited the alley where the crime was stopped, and he looked the distance to where he left Nina…his eyes widened when she noticed she wasn't there, and that the groceries were scattered everywhere.

He ran to the spot where she would be standing and studied the scene. He clenched his jaw…

By the look of how the groceries were scattered, she was grabbed from behind.

Nina had been kidnapped.

* * *

Nina groaned, opening her eyes.

"What hit me?"

"Hello Nina," her eyes widened.

"Derek?" she whimpered. She noticed that she was chained to a bed, and could barely move her arms and ankles.

"Nina…you disobeyed me, and you cheated on me," Derek stated walking towards her, "why would you do such a dense thing?"

"Because you were hurting me," she cried.

"Oh…that's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you now," Derek smirked.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

* * *

"Casey is going to kill me," Raph whispered to himself. He just realized something, skidding to a halt.

"Why can I just connect her kidnapping to that rescue just now," he whispered, "why the hell am I thinkin' like Donny?"

Derek…why did that name seem so familiar?

**-Flashback-**

"What should I do, Master?"

Raph stood in the shadows, glaring at the man talking to Hun. The guy was wearing all black, sunglasses, and a black fedora, so he couldn't get a good look at him.

"Earn their trust, and then take their daughter in…then when they give you the money for you to take her in, give it to me, and I'll give you half," Hun smirked, "plus you get the girl. So, Drake, do we got a deal."

"I think we do," the guy shook Hun's hand.

"And Drake…if ya wanna have a little fun with her…take her to the abandoned warehouse at the end of the docks at the harbor," Hun smirked.

**-End Flashback-**

Then it hit him…Nina and her family were set up with the Purple Dragons. Derek wasn't this guy's real name…

It was Drake, and he knew just where to find him, too.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, but I do own my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Nina whimpered as Derek left the room after finishing his despicable crime. It hurt so badly, and she knew what he was going to do to her next.

She laid her head back, blinking back the tears. Trembling from the pain, it was the most pain she had felt in her life.

* * *

"Casey doesn't have ta know until later," Raph whispered, peering into the abandoned warehouse at the docks. He narrowed his eyes watching as Drake finished rolling down her skirt.

What the hell did he do to her?

Raw hatred burned through his soul watching as Drake exited the room. He was worried about Nina; she was trembling so badly, that it was visible from where he was. Drake wasn't going to live another sunrise.

Opening the window quietly, he entered the warehouse. Whimpering was heard, and he gritted his teeth.

Drake wasn't going to survive till…one am.

He made his way quietly to where Nina was. He could hear her whimpering loud a clear, he wanted to hold her.

* * *

"Marisa, I don't know where she is," Casey sighed, _"Where are they?"_

He sighed when Marisa hung up. He had an odd feeling about this."

* * *

Nina?" Raph whispered.

"R-r-raph?" Nina whimpered. Raph frowned…Drake had hurt her, and Drake was going to see the ugly side of him.

"What the…" Raph turned sharply glaring at Drake. Drake knew he was in for it…but that didn't stop him from trying to escape.

Turning quickly and running for the door, Drake suddenly tripped as something was thrown at his feet.

"Look who has two left feet," Raph smirked, but his face darkened when he lifted Drake to his feet, "Listen, Derek, Drake…whoever ya are, stay away from Nina…or else."

"Or else what?" Drake asked, "Her parents gave her to me just to get her off their fuckin' hands…so she has nowhere go now."

Raph growled.

"Then stay away from her," Drake didn't seem fazed, because he stood his ground.

"No, you stay away from her…" he charged Drake, his face held a scowl.

He would pay for what he did to her, everything that he had ever done to her. Pulling out one of his Sais, he went for Drake's throat.

Drake fell on his knees, blood seeping from his throat. He was suffering; Raph growled, debating whether to let Drake suffer, like he made Nina did for so long…or just end it now.

Raph closed his eyes, and left Drake there to suffer.

**-Three Hours Later-**

"You killed him?" Casey asked wide eyed as Raph cleaned his bloodied Sai.

"Casey, don' make me ever more guilty," Raph closed his eyes, "I regret what I did."

"Then why did you…"

"Because…he pushed me to the limit," Raph stated, drying off his Sai, "You must promise my bros that you won't tell them I killed somebody…even though it was some Purple Dragon scumbag."

* * *

"He did what?" April sat on the edge of her bed, as Nina sat underneath the covers trembling.

"He did…I don't know what to do," Nina whispered, "what if…"

"I'll keep an eye on you, okay?" April said. Nina only nodded a bit, her blue eyes wide with fear.

"Derek isn't going to bother you again," April said, "Raph took care of him."

"I know I saw the blood," Nina's voice hitched in her throat, "but…what if…"

"What if what?" April asked.

"What if I do get…you know," Nina looked at April, a fresh bruise visible on the side of her face.

"Then what would you do?" April asked.

"I'll have to talk to Raph about it," she whispered.

April nodded, "But why Raph?"

"Because…" Nina looked at her hands, "I think I can trust him more than Casey."

"Why's that?" April asked.

* * *

"This is going to be a living hell," Raph whispered as Casey paced.

"I'm just glad that Nina made it out of there alive," Casey stated, "but you should have called me, then your bros…"

"Casey when we first started this, you didn't want me to tell them," Raph glared at Casey, "then when something just happens to her, you act like it's my fault…but it wasn't."

"I know Raph, but I was…"

"She would be dead now if it wasn't for me," Raph snarled.

Casey stood there, glancing towards April's room, "Yer gonna have to tell Splinter."

"What?" Raph asked. Casey only smirked.

"Because, somethin' tells me, that you and Nina have a thing for each other," Casey stated.

Raph just stood there, "Casey, shut up."

"Raph, I'm just sayin'," Casey said.

"I thought I told you to shut up," Raph growled.

"Raph?" April peaked out of her bedroom, "Nina wants to talk to you."

Raph felt his heart tighten. Without a word he entered April's bedroom, and April took the opportunity to exit.

He looked at Nina.

"Raph…" she closed her eyes, a dry sob escaping her lips, "thank you so much."

* * *

"So she likes him," Casey stated.

"I mean…Casey; she said that if she does get pregnant that she will turn to Raph for help. Casey…she doesn't like him, she loves him," April shook her head, "It would just kill her if he didn't…" her voice trailed off.

"What?" Casey asked.

"If he didn't love her back," April looked at Casey, "she has finally found what she's been looking for…it would just crush her if he doesn't love her back."

"I think he does," Casey stated.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Two months had past since Nina had been rescued, two months of April checking on her…and now the two sat there, April was pale, and Nina sat there worriedly.

"What if it's positive?" Nina whispered. April looked at the test, and she didn't know what to feel. April's eye widened staring at the test.

"Well, it is…so what are we going to do now?" April sighed.

"I don't know," Nina stated.

"You really should tell Raph, I mean…he's been more concerned each day…he really cares about you," April whispered, Nina couldn't help but blush a bit.

"I mean…shouldn't we do a second test…just in case?" Nina whispered as she yawned.

"I think we should," April whispered.

* * *

The phone nearly fell out of his hand, his face was shocked. He was glad Mikey, Leo, Master Splinter, and Don were in the other room.

"She is?" he couldn't help but gulp at the sound of someone rushing off somewhere in the background.

"_Raph, she is,"_ April's voice answered, _"she would have told you herself, but right now she's kinda…busy."_

"Doin' what?" he couldn't help but ask.

"_Look, just come over here, she needs more than me and Casey here,"_ April stated, _"okay?"_

Raph nodded a bit, still a bit shaky from the news. She had been queasy weeks ago, but the doctor didn't suspect anything, just said it was probably because of something else, like her diet.

But his thoughts drifted to her breakdown, how good it felt to have her in her arms, crying her heart out. She had nothing to worry about now; as long as he was there he would protect her with his life.

* * *

Nina sat there her hands shaking, staring into Raph's eyes, "I'm scared." Her hands were warmed by the mug of hot chocolate in her grasp.

He just stared into her eyes. He wanted to make her fears melt away. She silently placed the mug on the table next to where he was sitting.

"Raph?" Nina whispered.

His thoughts fueling his actions, he cupped her cheek with his hand, and began to lean in. Her dark blue eyes began to close as his hot breathe was on her own lips, and he closed the gap in between them.

It was just a simple kiss, full of passion, and it told the love that he had for her.

They pulled apart, her eyes still closed, and she was scarlet red.

Her eyes snapped open, "Wow."

He smirked, his hand still cupping her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled a bit, "but could you give me a…mmph."

He prevented her from finishing her sentence by kissing her again, this time longer, and with more passion then the first. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes kissing back with equal passion, as he placed his hands at her waist.

His tongue brushed her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she opened her mouth a bit, allowing him to snake his tongue into her mouth. His tongue studied every nook and cranny in her mouth. She tasted like chocolate.

"Guys…" April walked into the room, only to smile and back off slowly.

It had finally happened.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

(A/N:) Thank you minlee1 for helping me! I still would be stuck if it wasn't for your help!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, or the names mentioned, but I do own my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Nina laid back, her dark blue eyes closed as she rested one of her hands on her beginning to swell stomach. Raphael was pissed at her for not telling the gender of the baby, but she wanted him to be surprised.

"Okay, you're refusing to tell anyone," Nina's eyes snapped open when she felt the weight on the bed shift. She looked up to see April sending her a look.

"Because, I don't want them to tell Raph," she rolled her eyes, "I want him to be surprised…is there anything wrong with that?"

April sighed, once Nina put her mind on something it never slips.

"At least you're not in the middle of one of your mood swings," the red head sighed.

Nina only laughed, sitting up and sat on the edge of the bed, "Soon I'm going to need help getting up."

"Yeah…which is going to be in about…?" April thought for a bit, "two more months."

"Yeah…I just can't believe today's Raph and I's third month anniversary," Nina smiled, "I just hope he doesn't do what he did for our past two."

"I never thought he would be the guy who would celebrate their monthly anniversary," April stated, "I mean…Casey doesn't even do it for me."

Nina laughed, "Maybe because Raph actually has a sensitive side when he wants to have one." April hit Nina in the arm lightly, sending her a pitiful look.

Nina just laughed harder.

"Just because you're pregnant, doesn't give you the right to laugh at me," April stated, "a letter came for you."

April handed Nina the letter, which Nina took it from April nervously. Her eyes widened seeing the address.

"This is from my parents," Nina whispered, before opening it.

She read the long letter over, her eyes widening and filling with tears as she read, "I've been disowned."

"What!?" April took the letter from Nina, and read it over herself, her jaw clenching as she read.

"Raph is so going to kill your parents," April stated.

"I thought it wouldn't come to this," Nina whimpered, "I thought they some how get hearts and love me…but I was wrong."

April gave Nina a one arm hug, "I wish some people weren't like that."

"You're not the only one April, you're not the only one," she whispered.

"But, what are you going to do with Raph tonight?" April asked, trying to brighten things up.

"Hopefully nothing to do with wrestling, boxing, or anything of that kind of description," Nina stated. April fought back laughter.

"That is so Raph," she snickered.

**-That Night-**

Nina watched in deafening silence as Raphael read the letter, she could see the anger building up in him.

"Those good fer nothin'..." he narrowed his eyes, "I would be ashamed."

"Raph…" she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I don't like it either…in fact it's hurting me, I thought they would change."

He looked at her, and he smiled seeing her beginning to swell abdomen, "So…yer gonna be a mom."

She giggled a bit, "You just can't get over that fact."

"Yeah…" he nodded turning and placing a hand on her stomach, "do you think that he or she will like me."

"Raph…he or she will love you," she whispered, "at least you aren't calling the baby it."

"Hmm…maybe I should call 'em Baby-Bop," he stated smugly.

"Hmm…how about Elmo?"

"No way, I'd rather call 'em after a Barney character," Raph stated, "Baby-Bop stays, until he or she is born."

She rolled her eyes, and laughed, "Okay…we'll call he or she Baby-Bop."

"Glad ya see it my way," he stated, kissing her.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

He smirked, "You'll see."

"You're just doing that because I know the gender of the baby, and I won't tell you," Nina pouted.

He laughed and kissed her again, "Pretty much."

* * *

"Raph…" she looked at Raph, her eyes wide and full of amazement, "You did all of this."

"Casey did help, some," he smiled, "but it was my idea…I couldn't take you to see wrestlin' foreva."

"True," she nodded, "but you didn't have to go through all this trouble."

Raph shook his head, "Aww…come on Nina; I did this all for you."

She looked around at the scenery; they were on top of a roof near April's place, a small table complete with a candle light dinner in the middle of the roof, three different colored roses were beside the candle, and soft music was playing.

She blushed seeing Raph pull out one of the chairs for her, and she slowly made her way to the table and sat down, "I see that there is a gentleman inside of you."

He sent her a playful glare before taking his own seat, "You really don' know when to shut yer trap, don' ya?"

"Hey," she pouted, "I'm five months pregnant; I deserve a little fun, don't I?"

He just smirked, "Yeah…but yer my girl, and you shouldn't be a bitch to me."

She smiled, "You're right…I shouldn't be a total thirteen itch to you…I should be one towards Casey."

He just laughed, "Ya sure do know how to lighten up the mood."

Nina just nodded, "So…"

"Ya remember how you kept on going on yesterday on how you wanted steak?" Raph asked.

"Yeah," she stated skeptically, "I still want steak."

"Good," he stated.

He pulled the lids off the plates, showing two steak dinners.

"I thought you only ate pizza?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nah…" he shook his head, "it's just my favorite food."

She smiled, "So…if the baby is a girl…what would you name her?"

"Are you sayin' yer havin' a girl?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head, "I'm just asking what you would name her."

He smiled, "I've always liked the name Julia." She nodded.

"That was my little sister's name," she whispered, "we lost her due to Leukemia."

"Oh…" Raph nodded, "I'm…"

"It's okay…she at least got to escape our feuding parents," Nina stated sadly.

He nodded before reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"And if it's a boy?" she asked.

"Do ya really wanna know?" he asked cocking an eye ridge.

"Raph…I really wanna know," Nina stated.

"Okay…but you better not be goin' off a tellin' Casey," he growled.

"I promise," Nina laughed, "now tell me."

"Stanford," he stated. Nina couldn't help but try her best to suppress her laughter.

"There is no way in heck that I'll give any son of mine the first name Stanford," Nina stated, "maybe a middle name…but not first name."

"Eh…fair enough," he stated.

She let out a small laugh, before their quiet dinner began.

"Nina?" she glanced up from her plate, and a small frown formed on her glossed lips at the look Raph was giving her.

"No, I'm not going to tell you," she stated, "Baby-Bop's secret identity is mine, and mine alone."

"Fine, don't tell me," he stated, "but Casey better call me the moment yer water breaks."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she smiled.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, all I own are my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

"Casey…" Nina rolled her eyes, "do we have to make a battle plan for this." She placed a hand where the baby kicked, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Nina, you are due any day now," April stated, "we have to be more then ready for this."

"Yeah…but this is a bit much," Nina stated, "I mean…I can't be alone even to go to the bathroom?"

"Ooo, wait…" Casey paused, "maybe the bathroom thing is not a good idea."

Nina just giggled, rubbing her swelling abdomen, humming a small tune while April and Casey debated. She knew that soon their relationship was going to lay out and die, and that they were to blind to see it.

"I'm going to get this kid to calm down," Nina stated standing up and walking to the kitchen, the moment she opened the door to the freezer, she felt wetness between her legs.

"Uh…guys?" she uttered out, "It's time."

* * *

Raph let out a growl glaring at Leo, "Why don't you just mind yer own damn business?"

"Raph…" Leo stated.

"No Leo," Raph clenched his fists, "I…"

Leo shook his head when Raph's shell cell rang, and he went somewhere private to answer it.

"Yo, Case, how is she?" Raph whispered into the phone.

"_Raph…she's gone into labor,"_ Casey stated.

Raph nodded a bit, "So Baby-Bop is goin' to make 'emself known."

"_Yeah Raph, just get over here,"_ Casey stated.

He hung up his shell cell, and thanked the stars that it was the night.

"Leo, I'm goin' on early patrol," he stated, before brushing past his brother, and rushing out of the lair.

* * *

Raph slipped on the disguise that they wore to rescue Casey from the Purple Dragons, about a year ago. He adjusted the sunglasses and drew in a deep breathe.

He hated hospitals…absolutely despised them, after Mikey returns to his childhood…wait, he never left it…well; he made a new tradition for them to go visit the kids who weren't able to come trick-or-treating, or come home for Christmas, or any of the other holidays during that time, and while Mikey told them stories, he would have to sit there and listen.

It drove him insane.

He entered the hospital, and he nearly gagged. It smelt worse then the sewers…it smelled of the sick and the dieing. He made his way to the elevator trying to hold in an angry remark.

* * *

Casey was peeved, the doctors were so hard headed…even more then he was.

"We should be in there," Casey stated.

"Casey…we have to listen to what the doctors and nurses say…they know what they're doing. Sometimes you can't agree with what they're doing…but they know what they're doing," April stated. Something caught her eye, and almost busted out laughing when she saw Raph arguing with a nurse.

She stood up and walked over to Raph, "Raph…come on."

Raph sent the nurse a dark look before he followed April to the waiting room.

"I don't see why we have ta wait out here," Raph growled.

"I said the same thing," Casey stated, "well…we should be in there."

Minutes turned into hours, and Raph was getting border and angrier each passing second. April was playing solitaire, and Casey kept on bugging the nurses about how insulted he was not being there for Nina.

Raph chuckled…he'd probably faint out seeing a live child birth.

Exactly 8 hours 9 minutes and 39 seconds, after one hundred phone calls from Leo, and after one more game of solitaire…

"Mr. Jones," a nurse entered the waiting room, dressed in doctor's garb.

Raph and April exchanged worried glances.

"Yes, nurse," Casey said worriedly, "Is everything okay?"

"Nina and the baby are alright, we had no complications," the nurse smiled, "you can go see them now."

* * *

Nina looked down at the baby in her arms, a tired smile on her lips; 6 pounds 4 ounces, and 16 inches long.

She was in so much pain, and she wanted Raph to be in there, but the doctors wouldn't allow it, not until after her baby was born.

"Hey Nina," April smiled as she entered the room.

"Hey," she answered tiredly. Casey and Raph entered the room, and she nearly started laughing when Raph quickly rushed to her, and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"So this is Baby-Bop," he looked down, smiling a bit. His eyes widened at the blanket's color.

"So what did you name her?" Casey asked.

"Ask Raph," she stated, smiling at Raphael.

"Well?" Casey asked his friend.

"Julia," Raph stated.

Nina nodded, "Hey, Raph…"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I want you to help me raise her," Nina stated. Raphael was taken aback; sure it was an honor to name Julia…but…to help raise her?

"It would be my pleasure," he stated.

"Good…'cause if you said no, I would be paying Casey to make you do it," Nina teased.

Raph smirked, "I know you're teasing."

Nina smiled innocently as she stared at sleeping Julia, "Somehow she got your eyes."

"Are you pullin' my leg?" Raph asked.

"Nope…she has your eyes Raph," Nina stated, "they aren't the usual blue that babies start with."

Raph only smiled, "So…does this mean no boys until she's thirty?"

Nina playfully nudged him, "No…maybe sixteen, but not thirty."

Raph just kissed Nina.

"It was worth a try," Casey chuckled. April nudged him and sent him an angry look.

"What did I do?"

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


End file.
